


Dragon of Darkness

by Plasma_Assassin



Category: Highschool DxD (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Original Character-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plasma_Assassin/pseuds/Plasma_Assassin
Summary: It all began with a spear of light and a puddle of blood.Kaito and Issei Hyoudou were reborn anew as Devils.One with the Longinus of the Red Dragon Emperor. One with a High-class Sacred Gear to control shadows.Except the Shadow's hold many secrets and many creatures. Including their king. Can Kaito be the one to finally coax the king out of hiding?Who knows. He's too busy dealing with harems and threats to his life.





	1. Prologue: Kaito Hyoudou

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to my first proper outing of DxD on Ao3. I really hope you guys enjoy this and comments are appreciated!
> 
> If you would like to join my discord server use:  
discord(dot)gg/ctMzhq3

Kaito Hyoudou sighed and stood up as the bell rung for lunch. Grabbing his bag and beginning to make his way out of the class, right before feeling everyone began to push him around and dig their elbows into him as they all rushed past, quite a few of them purposefully digging their elbows in further or putting more force into their actions. Leaving Kaito leaning against the door with his entire upper body resonating a stinging pain.

He was sadly familiar enough with this sort of action to know that they would be light bruises at best. Many, many bruises. But light bruises nonetheless.

Eventually, he made his way up to the roof, the one place he could find peace and tranquility in the entire school. At least when one of his brother's friends hadn't framed him for something. You'd think that being friends with his brother would protect him from being a scapegoat for the fallout of all of their perverted behaviors but it didn't. Issei did try to mitigate the damage whenever it happened. But he was caught between a rock and a hard place, save his brother or himself and his friends from the might of angry females hunting down the "evil peeper".

Kaito sighed and ate his small bento in silence, beginning to feel more at ease the longer he sat there without hearing the angry stomping of a hoard of females. Finishing his meal he stood up and stretched, wincing slightly in pain but otherwise pretty fine as he felt his back pop. He was so caught up in his actions that he missed the telltale sound of stomping. The angry cries and screams. He only noticed far too late to try and escape, paling and looking for some way to escape right as the door to the roof was kicked open and the girl's tennis team rushed out in a flurry of feminine anger and physical strikes.

The poor teen tried his best to mitigate the damage and was partially successful. But even so, he was left with many more bruises than earlier before the girls stopped. All of them glaring down at him like he was the bane of their existence. The shit on the bottom of their shoes.

"You're such a pig!"

"I can't believe you were sending them to get photos of us you sicko!"

"What kind of girl would ever want to look at a fucking perv like you?" They all spat, shooting his self-esteem further and further into the ground with their comments.

He kept his head lowered as they all left. The door slamming shut as he began to shake and shiver, slowly rising to his feet. His brown eyes stared at the door through his spiky brown hair and his teeth grit hard enough for them to feel like they were grinding away at each other. His fists clenched almost hard enough to draw blood and shook wildly before he stomped over to one of the trees atop the school and let loose a furious roar before punching it as hard as he could.

His anger kept him from feeling anything but satisfaction at the feeling of his first meeting the bark. His hands being thrown up in the air as he began to pace.

"And yet another day with this shit! Oh, I'm _sooooo_ glad that I get to be the scapegoat! Oh, what a merciful duty you've bestowed upon me! Maybe my next duty will be to be taped to a pole and used as a literal punching bag! They wouldn't care! Never mind that I've never once had any sort of perverted material on me! Never once looked at any girls that sort of way! Never once made a passing comment or anything! _Noooooooooo_! Just because two idiots who are regularly caught peeping say it's true it must be!" his rant ended as he paced, finishing back in front of the tree and punching it once more.

Before he could continue, however, the bell rang. Signifying the end of lunch. And so, with fists clenched so tight his knuckles turned white, footsteps so heavy someone could hear them from the other side of the school, and glare and snarl that only worsened his reputation from the mere sight of it. Kaito came back down from the roof and to his next class.

** XXXxxxXXX **

** **

Kaito walked through the door exactly 15 minutes after school had finished, the house empty save for himself. Issei would likely be home in the next 5-15 minutes depending on if he found a hot girl to drool over on the way home and both of his parents wouldn’t be home until 6 at the very least.

Going up the steps he stretched his arms and ignored the multiple mild spikes of pain that rang through his nervous system, knowing that they would be gone in three or so days. It was odd, he mused as he opened the door to his room and threw his bag onto the end of his bed. Him and Issei had always been sort of strange when it came to injuries. Both of them had always been harder to injure than others their age, Issei especially so, and had always seemed to heal from stuff faster than others as well, Kaito especially so in this regard. Shrugging the strange fact off as just a biological Quirk he thought through the homework he had and decided to have some down-time before starting it. Sitting down at his computer and booting it up before opening a game to play to pass the time. Hearing the door to the house open loudly he paused his game and slipped his headphones off to listen to Issei stumble through the house and up the stairs into his room at high speed. Groaning in annoyance as he realised why Issei would be so excited.

“Issei keep the volume down this time! I don't want to listen to your ‘videos’!” He yelled, knowing his brother could hear him.

“Okay! I'll try to keep it down!”

“You _will_ or I'm burning your goddamn stash!”

“How _dare you!_” Issei yelled in playful anger.

“Quite easily! Want a _demonstration?!_”

“Like you’d actually try!”

Oh a challenge was it? Fine, Kaito would play along. Standing up he quickly power walked out of his room and to Issei’s room next door. Slamming the door open to see a panicked Issei.

“Nonononononono!” Issei cried as he tackled Kaito. Rolling around as they both struggled to overpower each other.

Eventually they both gave up and separated. Standing up and patting themselves down.

“Seriously though. Please keep the volume down” Kaito repeated to his brother who waved his hand dismissively.

“Yeah, yeah you prude~” He teased while sitting back down on his bed.

“You're an asshole” Kaito replied without any real bite.

“You know you love me~”

Kaito just sighed with a soft smile and walked out.


	2. Born Anew

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting down and dead with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the double whammy!
> 
> Join my discord!  
discord(dot)gg/ctMzhq3

Kaito Hyoudou was a lot of things. The younger twin brother of the Sekiryuutei, Issei Hyoudou; not that either of them knew that. The Scourge of Kuoh Academy, seen as the worst form a person can take by many students. And currently one of the things he was, was dying. Lying, gasping, on his back beside a fountain with a whole torn straight through his chest and leaking blood at an alarming rate. Numbly, he lifted an arm and reached out to his brother as the other teen fell to his knees and hit the ground with an injury almost identical to Kaito's.

The younger teen felt a wave of crushing guilt wash through him. Feeling so useless, lying on the ground and barely able to move as his brother died only a few meters away. He had thought that shoving his brother out of the way of that weird spear would save him…but, in the end, all it did was give Issei a few extra seconds.

And so it was with a falling spirit, lying in a puddle of his life-giving blood, and watching a similar fate befall his sibling as a few black feathers rained down on them that Kaito began to close his eyes. The last thing he registered was a bright red flash of light coming from his brother.

** XXXxxxXXX **

Things had been looking up until that point, at least for Issei. He had been asked out by a very attractive girl and had done pretty well on his recent Japanese test. Kaito himself had aced his test, though that was no surprise considering he always aced his tests, though his love life had seemed to go in nearly the opposite direction to his brothers.

The other day Issei and his two friends had been peeping and were found out. Luckily for them, none of the three were specifically seen, but they had booked it like they had been recognized anyways. Causing the Kendo club to chase after them, and in typical Kaito luck (Otherwise known as rolling a ‘1' on every encounter) the three had rushed past him, disappearing around a corner right before the kendo club rounded the corner and saw the school's resident "Super Pervert". With extreme efficiency, the club had him surrounded and was whacking him with hard wooden bokken while screaming profanities for peeping at them. Kaito, for his own safety, was trying to avoid as many of the painful strikes as possible. Dodging, weaving and stumbling around like a drunken bee while yelping in pain every time he got struck.

Eventually, they had left, leaving the teen a massive pile of bruises and scrapes, making every movement painful and arduous. Anger smoldered behind his brown eyes and his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles turned a pure white. Of course, by the time he had gotten home he had calmed down, mostly. Though, upon seeing the state that his brother was in Issei had freaked out.

"Holy crap! Was this from the Kendo club!? Shit, Kaito I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were in that direction! Oh crap, I can't believe it happened again!" Issei said quickly, flinging cupboard doors open and searching for their medical supplies.

"The second cupboard from the right" Kaito groaned while collapsing bonelessly onto one of the stools by the island in the middle of the kitchen.

"Thanks!" Issei had said while quickly grabbing it out and letting Kaito patch himself back up.

** XXXxxxXXX **

"You want me to follow Issei on his date and get photos?" Kaito asked his parents in surprise while holding his phone.

"Of course! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity! You're a nice, sweet boy but Issei.." Their mother trailed off.

"He's hopeless!" His father butted in.

"Anyway!" Their mother said, slapping her husband over the head "As many photos as possible, please! We want enough to last a lifetime!"

Kaito sighed and slumped over while shuffling out of the house.

‘Why me!?' He thought before going to where he heard Issei saying the meetup place was for his date.

He proceeded to follow them through their date pretty damn well in his own opinion. His general lack of ‘presence' made such a task pretty easy to accomplish. His shy demeanor and his…..unpopular social status had taught him how to weave through a crowd with astonishing grace and subtly (for a non-supernatural human anyways). Regretfully taking as many photos as he could, eventually leading him to kneel in a bush with his camera poised for the ‘end of date kiss' and his eyes not straying from the scene.

And it was for these exact reasons that Kaito caught and was able to react to the girl's startling transformation. Running to the side and shoulder-tackling his brother to the side right before a searing pain emanated from his chest. His brown eyes looking down and widened in horror as he saw the thick spear impaled in him. Only for it to disappear and suddenly take all his energy as well while a veritable waterfall of blood left his chest. Kaito stumbled backward and his legs buckled. Sending him crashing to the ground, unable to even speak thanks to the spear having taken out forty percent of his lungs. He turned his head with great difficulty and watched his brother get impaled, reaching an arm out.

** XXXxxxXXX **

The first thing Kaito noticed upon waking backup was the distinct wrongness that filled every inch of his body. He was almost determined to label the strange and horrifying memory as a nightmare but something deep, primal, within him said that there was something wrong. On instinct, he categorized everything he could sense.

He wasn't quite sure when he had begun this particular habit in the morning. Nor why he had begun this habit. But it did him no harm and he had managed to avoid quite a few pranks and nasty surprises over the years so he had never made any attempt to curb it. Though now it leads to warning alarms going off inside his head and his adrenal glands to kick into high gear.

‘There's someone on me! Someone's in my bed!' He thought In a blind panic.

From his position on his stomach, he placed a hand down on his bed and used it to push himself sideways out of his bed. Except with strength, he didn't know he had and had never had before this moment, he sent himself launching into his wall. Luckily not hitting his desk or bookshelf but giving himself quite a shock as his ears rang from the sound and he slowly picked himself up from the floor.

"Ara ara~ Aren't you a lively one in the mornings?~" Kaito froze and took the time to notice who was lying in bed. A sinking feeling filling his core.

His brown eyes rolled up to look at his bed as he sat upright. Meeting the mischievous purple eyes of the one and only Akeno Himejima. Instantly he froze as several questions whizzed to the forefront of his mind with the speed of a bullet train.

"You- I- Why- Huh?" He stuttered in confusion. Suddenly very aware that both of them were naked and grabbing a spare blanket from under his bed in the blink of an eye.

Akeno herself was lying on his bed, having now positioned herself so both of her elbows were propping her upper body up, squeezing her very large breasts together and cupping her cheeks in her hands as her gaze rolled up and down his form. A hint of…something, flashing through her eyes. An emotion that was so foreign to Kaito that he couldn't even begin to place it.

He sat cross-legged on his floor, his blanket wrapped around him and covering every inch of him apart from his face. Even wrapped over his spiky brown hair in a makeshift hood, flattening a few of his curled spikes over and making them hang over his eyes which were quickly averted from her form in favor of staring at his lap.

"You were very _gentle_ last night~ Don't worry~" She huskily whispered. Making him simultaneously pale and blush.

"W-why would you j-joke about that?" Now it was Akeno's turn, not having expected such a reaction.

"Pardon me?"

"It's not even believable…" His eyes flickered to her and she saw so much anger before they flickered away just as quickly, "I don't know how you got in ...Probably my brother. But all this just to tease me…make fun of me. Is what you do at school, not enough?" Akeno blinked in shock, her mind grinding through his words at rapid speeds and trying to throw together a response in the face of so much anger "I guess you're the benevolent princess to everyone except the school reject….I'm going for a shower" He growled, standing up, his blanket flowing down to his ankles and covering him as he stormed out of his room.

Akeno stared at the door for a few seconds before her brain finally rebooted, making her sit up while continuing to stare at the door. Her mind replaying his words over and over. She ground through their meanings and frowned slightly, looking over at his phone on his bedside table and seeing the time.

**6:13 AM**

Realizing how early it was she allowed herself to slowly go through her thoughts. Her frown becoming slightly more pronounced as a few conclusions reached her mind.

"So he's much more pessimistic than expected. apparently, his treatment at school is much worse than Buchou thought." She muttered to herself.

Eventually, he came back into his room, visibly much calmer than when he left. Still covered in his blanket but now with droplets in his hair. Both of them giving him an almost innocent, adorable aura that made Akeno want to coo.

"I'm sorry. I-I snapped at you without hearing your side of the story ...I apologize." She blinked in surprise once more and held her arms under her chest, pushing it up more.

"It's fine…I didn't think through my words fully either. I also apologize for making you think I was being cruel or mean with my words" She said sincerely, not playing to any sort of act or personality quirk for a moment.

"A-apology accepted." He nervously looked at the floor, trying to avoid looking at her.

"Though my little kohai looks so cute right now~" She finally cooed, making him turn blood red and retreat into his blanket shyly.

A muffled strangling sound left the blanket and made Akeno smile softly/lustfully as her cheeks momentarily heated up at his anguish.

"Could you come out for a moment, please? I do have something genuinely serious to discuss with you"

Kaito slowly poked his head back out of his blanket before nodding and looking at her face, his eyes unwavering. Quite an impressive feat in Akeno's books and already placed him quite high on her list of memorable people.

"Do you remember yesterday? The…incident, with your brother's little girlfriend" Kaito, raised an eyebrow at the venom in her words before slowly nodding.

"Yeah ...and then they went to the fountain and... blood"

"…Indeed. Would you like to know how you survived, and without a scar nonetheless?~" She proudly tittered.

"So it did happen?" He whispered, unhearable for a regular person but the purple-eyed beauty was easily able to hear it.

"It did. You were resurrected. Plain and simple~"

"R-resurrected? Like back from the dead?"

"Exactly~" She cheered with a quaint clap of the hands "Buchou resurrected you and your brother both. But unfortunately had to take your humanity to do so"

"Excuse me?"

"Buchou is from a supernatural race known as ‘Devils'. I was also turned into a Devil. And now so are you~" Two black, leathery, wings popped out of her back and spread wide, his eyes widening at the sight of them.

"W-wings!?"

"Yep~ Along with enhanced abilities and magic~"

"Like actual, real, magic? Not like, rabbit from hat magic?" He asked skeptically.

"Of course" She hummed, holding a hand up and creating a small sparkle of electricity around her fingers.

His eyes widened and he leaned forward slightly, his attention fully caught on the sight before him, once again completely ignoring her body even as he leaned closer. Yet again another first for her. And suddenly the lightning disappeared, making him jolt back in surprise and whine slightly in disappointment.

"Do you mind if I use your shower?~"

"O-oh! Ummm. O-of course not. J-just the room across from mine." He shyly mumbled.

"Want to join me?~" She teased while accentuating her curves, not that he saw with his head turned to the floor.

"I-I'm good thanks!"

"A shame~ Thank you, though~" She got up and softly walked out of his room and into the bathroom.

Kaito felt a shuddering breath escaped his lips as he stood up and got dressed in casual clothes. Taking the moment to once again organize his thoughts and calm down. Looking over his eye caught his computer screen and looking back at his clock he figured he had enough time before school that he could play some games to help calm down. Akeno leaving his mind for the first moment since he woke up.


	3. Discovering Power

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Finally here with a new chapter. No idea how long the next ones gonna take. No idea how long its gonna be. Hope you enjoy this one tho! xP  
Discord: discord.gg/ctMzhq3

“Oh my sweet Kaito! Finally making friends! And with such a beautiful girl as well!” Miki Hyoudou said happily, the middle aged woman hugging her son who looked like he wanted the sweet release of death.

“Dear. Please don’t! We don’t want to scare the poor girl off! God knows Issei will never be able to be friends with a girl” Issei cried out in anger and betrayal, anime style tears rolling down his cheeks.

“Oh no. Don’t mind me Mr. Hyoudou. And I’m sorry I couldn’t introduce myself last night, mrs Hyoudou. I got here very late and we had to work on our assignment. It was incredibly important” Akeno said with a kind smile, her hands pressed together at the same height as her chest.

Which only brought Issei’s gaze towards her breasts which strained against her school shirt.

“AND SHE’S SO SWEET AND POLITE AS WELLLLL!”

“Ggagaggggkk!” Kaito began to choke, flailing his arms around as Issei cursed him and Gorou, his father, begged Miki not to murder their child with the most potential.

Meanwhile Akeno just watched this the whole time and quietly giggled to herself as she finished her food, finding the antics of the Hyoudou family quite amusing and oddly endearing. Even if their youngest son, currently being choked, had an oddly heavy aura for how new he was as a Devil.

** XXXxxxXXX **

** **

“I can't believe you managed to trick mum and dad like that! But I know the truth! How did it feel?” Issei asked, wrapping an arm around his brother's shoulder and pulling his head down towards him.

“How did what feel? The hell are you talking about?” Kaito asked, catching Akeno’s attention as she discreetly listened while walking alongside them.

“Akeno! Come on man. At least tell your brother how it felt to smash that”

“What the fuck? No. I didn’t smash her. We just worked on an assignment together. Get your mind out of the damn gutter!” Kaito blushed brightly as he corrected his brother with the lie that Akeno had told his family.

“No fucking way. I heard mum talking about how she was half naked”

“She took a shower!”

“Uh huh. Sure. I'll get the details out of you eventually” Kaito growled and Issei quickly backpedalled “Ok, ok! I'll stop. But hey, mum and dad can’t seem to remember Yuuma at all. They just thought I had some fucked up dream”

Acting quickly Akeno hummed and looked over at them, placing a finger on her chin.

“Yuuma. Who may that be Issei?”

“My girlfriend! We went on a date yesterday and everything”

‘_Does he not remember me appearing?_’ Kaito thought to himself.

“You managed to get a girlfriend? Sounds pretty far fetched if you ask me” Akeno teased him, getting a snort from Kaito as Issei groaned and stomped ahead.

As he did Kaito noticed the gates to the school and he froze. His mind whirring as he realized in a split second what people would think the moment they saw him walking besides Akeno. Issei walking with her would be a scandal in and of itself. But Kaito walking next to her? He’d get lynched before he even reached the doors of the school, and he had a sinking suspicion that said lynching would be a lot worse than the small bruises he usually got.

Brown eyes rolled around his sockets as he walked robotically next to Akeno who just hummed pleasantly. Seeing a few trees next to the school's walls he got an idea thanks to the new strength and speed he seemed to have and the moment he finalized his plan he diverted his path. His footsteps unusually silent and his presence slipping Akeno’s mind entirely.

“And here’s the school. You know you and your brother are surprisingly fun to walk with Kaiiiiii…….to?” She turned around and saw him gone, blinking slowly in surprise before she turned back around looking for him.

Seeing him nowhere in sight her mouth parted for a moment before closing as she furrowed her eyebrows, wondering where he had gone and how he had done it without her noticing.

‘_He has a surprising aptitude for stealth…..Though it was a bit rude for him to just up and leave. I'll have to….teach_ _him not to do such mean things_’ She thought right as she approached the gates, allowing a seductive smirk and giggle to leave her lips as she licked them before slipping into her ‘public’ persona.

** XXXxxxXXX **

** A few hours later **

Akeno frowned as she walked down a set of steps. Lunch having started ten minutes ago and the buxom teen having been unable to find Kaito despite having been in the same class as him just before lunch. And while it was impressive Akeno was beginning to grow ever so slightly annoyed. Now cursing herself for having not put more effort into trying to commit his magic signature to memory while she had the chance.

“Princess Akeno?” The dark haired girl sighed internally and turned around to see the Kendo club walking through the halls towards her.

“Oh no need to call me Princess. I'm a student just like you all, after all” She giggled and waved her hand.

“Uh huh. Hey, have you seen the Scourge?”

“The….Scourge?” Akeno asked, genuinely confused by their words.

“You haven’t heard the name before? The brother of that pervert Issei Hyoudou”

“You mean….Kaito Hyoudou?”

“That’s him. He’s the scum of the earth. Even as bad as the perverted trio are, they don’t match him even combined” Akeno outwardly kept a composed appearance but internally was beginning to grow annoyed.

“Ara ara, I don’t think that he could be _that_ bad”

“HE'S WORSE!”  
  
“YEAH!”

“HE’S THE WORST OF HUMANITY”

“R-right…”

“One of those three perverts Motohama told us that the Scourge was taking pictures of us while we were changing! Have you seen the little coward?” Katase growled while smacking her bokken against her palm.

“No I haven’t seen Kaito”

“Gah! I told you girls he’s probably on the roof again! Like he always is!” Akeno perked up at that information.

“Hmmm. You said that one of the pervert trio, Motohama told you this information? What if he was the one that did and lied about Kaito’s involvement?” The girls blinked, as if the thought had never occurred to them.

“No way. He’s a pervert but he’d never resort to the lengths that scum resorts to!” One of the girls cried, whipping the rest up into a frenzy as they rushed towards the roof. Getting a sigh from Akeno as she waited a few moments before following after them.

** XXXxxxXXX **

** **

Meanwhile on the roof Kaito sighed as he sat within the branches of one of the trees on the school roof. The teen sitting cross legged and enjoying the gentle breeze and cool shadows that the branches and leaves provided. He wonders why he had never considered this spot before, and remembered that with his previous, pure human body, it had been too much work to seriously consider. But now that he was up here he found it oddly enjoyable, even if not incredibly comfortable.

Though from his new vantage point he did notice an area of the school that he hadn’t before. A small little alcove between three of the buildings that he reckoned would be a perfect hiding spot.

And as if hearing his thoughts, the door to the roof slammed open. And Kaito could feel his good mood beginning to slip away. But amazingly, even with the girls all spreading out around the roof, not a single one of them noticed him. Keeping his movement to a minimum and his breathing low.

And eventually they actually left! Something which shocked Kaito greatly, seeing as while he had always been naturally stealthy, he had never been able to avoid the entire club looking for him before. A happy grin coming to his face as his good mood began to improve. However before it could lift too much he heard the door open again and quickly quieted his breathing again.

Whoever it was that walked through the door was ignored however as the shadows caused by the rooftop entrance seemed to darken slightly and shift. Almost becoming supernaturally dark and drawing his attention as the shadows almost seemed to grow…..depth?

“Kaito?” and suddenly the spell was broken, getting him to shake his head and look down.

“A….keno? Y-yeah I’m here” He heard a small gasp as Akeno looked up and saw him as he made his way out of the tree.

“Oh! Well there you are. So Kaito, you were so rude this morning~” He blushed and leant back as she leant forward “Leaving a lady all alone when she still had things to talk about”

“S-sorry? But you know how everyone sees me here. If they saw me walking with you I’d be……lynched. To say the least” He muttered, averting his eyes.

“Hmmm. I'll talk to Buchou about it to see what we can do. Buuuuuut, if you ever do it again I'll have to _punish_ youuuuu~”

“Uhhhh, n-no thanks?”

“It's not an option”

“I'm making it one.” Akeno blinked at the blatant defiance, unable to comprehend how to react.

“R-right. Well would you mind coming with me? Buchou would like to speak to you”

“The same one that revived me?”

“The same one”

“Ok, uhhhh show the way?”

“Gladly” She chirped with a grin.

** XXXxxxXXX **

** **

“Welcome Kaito Hyoudou” Rias spoke ominously as soon as Kaito walked into the clubroom that Akeno had led him to.

Kaito merely hummed and looked around the room, seeing how fancy and traditionally European the décor and furniture were. Meanwhile Rias felt her eye twitch slightly and Akeno giggled at her friend's slight annoyance.

“Excuse me. I'm over here”

“Oh yeah. Sorry, just inspecting the place. So you revived me?”

“Yes. That was me” Rias blinked in confusion as Kaito bowed to her.

“Thank you. Truly”

“Oh, well you’re welcome I guess. However reviving you wasn’t something that came at no cost. You’re now my servant” She said, leaving out the reason she had truly revived him.

“Your servant? How so?”

“Hmm. Well you see, High-Class Devils such as myself have what are known as Evil Pieces. Modelled after chess pieces. I myself have the King piece. Signifying me as the leader” Kaito nodded to show that he was following along “Every piece other than the King has a unique power. With my Queen, Akeno, getting a Jack-Of-All-Trades type power-up” He hummed and looked over at the girl who smiled and waved teasingly.

“And what piece am i?”

“You are a Knight piece. Similar to Yuto Kiba”

“Oh. Goodie” Rias paused and blinked in surprise at his dry tone before continuing.

“Meaning you have increased speed and agility” He hummed a bit and held his chin, obviously thinking.

“That’s pretty neat I suppose. Anything else?”

“Hmmm, Yes there are some other things. But I’d prefer to explain tomorrow when we bring your brother in and introduce him”

“Oh yeah. Why didn’t you bring him in? Or why didn’t either of you tell him he’s a Devil now?”

“I have my reasons” Kaito narrowed his eyes, opening his mouth to say something.

“Kaito. How about we test your new abilities? See how much you’ve improved” Akeno suggested, grabbing him and leading him out as Rias sighed and massaged her forehead.

“I knew that he was going to be trouble….Hopefully his gear was worth it” She muttered, looking at the chess board with her remaining Evil Pieces.

Said board now holding a lonely Rook. A lonely Bishop. And one, singular Knight.

‘_Well. Im glad brother got me that gift now…._’

** XXXxxxXXX **

** With Kaito, Hours later **

** **

Kaito looked down at his fist as he clenched and unclenched it. Watching the air slowly chill and ever so slightly condense over his hand.

“I didn’t expect to be so good at Magic. Akeno seemed pretty surprised at least. I mean all I managed to do was freeze that bottle of water….” He muttered to himself before stumbling as a strange feeling came over him.

A sense of vertigo hit him like never before, forcing him to his knees as his eyes shook and rapidly dilated. His palms hitting the cement as a gust of wind blew through the path he was on, rustling the leaves of nearby trees and covering the teen in shadows.

“**…..Sha………don………**”

‘_W-what's happening? C-can’t breath. Shadows. Shadows growing darker. B-Breathe. Need to breathe!_’ With a choking gasp the teen exhaled, black smoke leaving his mouth, and quickly inhaled again to get some much needed oxygen into his system.

At his hands and knees the shadows grew darker and darker, just as they had on the rooftop earlier that day. A sound like static filling his ears and reverberating in his head as he desperately gasped for air, pale and sweating. The sound of the wind, of rustling leaves, of his own clothes, his own breaths. They all began to grow louder, more and more overbearing, soon to the point where even his own heartbeat began to grow in loudness, joining the cacophony of noises that caused a muted scream to leave his lips.

His brown eyes screwed shut as tight as they could and his upper body collapsed, soon followed by the rest, as he lifted his hands off the ground to clamp tightly around his ears and curl into a ball. His senses began to torture him, sounds as loud as explosions, smells powerful enough to injure, even his sense of touch. The mere feeling of his clothes rubbing against his skin feeling like a million fire ants.

‘_Make it stop! Make it stop make it stop makeitstopmakeitstop MAKE. IT._’

“**Stop.**” Every noise, every smell, every sight, every feeling. It all stopped.

Opening his eyes Kaito saw himself in a blank void, darkness as far as the eye could see. Within moments however his eyes adjusted, the pitch black of the void proving to simply be a ruined civilization, destroyed and wilted as it was covered in the darkness.

“**You’re the most Draconically inclined of all my users? Fascinating**” Kaito whirled around and saw nothing but dispersing smoke.

“Where? Who?”

“**You aren’t like most Dragons. Attention doesn’t really seem to be your thing**” He spun around again, getting a sight of something dark purple before it dissipated into smoke again.

“**And yet you can’t help but want it? How truly Draconic. How truly _fitting_**”

“Enough! Where am I? Who are you? Why am I here?” Kaito growled, looking all over for any trace of whatever deep, rumbling voice seemed to be speaking to him.

“**You won’t be seeing me. Even if you are the most Draconically inclined of all my past users. I will not play that fools game. There is not a single human worthy of being my partner. No matter what they may have been reincarnated into**”

“Well I didn’t _choose _ to be reincarnated! And what the hell do you mean by ‘your users’ huh?”

“**You will learn in time. What I’ve allowed the winged fools to know that is. But I'm feeling kind. Your proficiency, for magic, comes from me. And it isn’t for _ice_ or wind or lightning. No, nothing as pitiful as those elements. Your proficiency comes from something far….._darker~_**” Feeling the realization slam into him with the force of a freight train he looked down.

What he saw was his own shadow. Despite not a single source of light anywhere in sight he, somehow, had a shadow.

“**Well well. That didn’t take long at all. Nice to see a user with brains for once. But now, entertain me. As all your predecessors have before. Experiment, fumble, fall. Just as they all have. You were born to the shadows, forced to the shadows and have found them to be your allies. Show me how you’ll misuse them. You seem unorthodox, perhaps you’ll find a new way to misuse my precious shadows. It's always infuriating to see how wrong you _humans_ use my power. How angry will you make me, _boy? _Learn all you can. Starting with-**“ Within the head of his own shadow a single, draconic purple eye opened and stared him down with a gleeful sadism that put anything Akeno could ever conceive to shame.

**P**

**R**

**O**

**T**

**E**

**C**

**T**

**I**

**O**

**N**

** XXXxxxXXX **

** **

Kalawarner scoffed as she walked up to the curled up, limp form of her target. Truly, to think that the Devils were so pathetic that they had to pad their numbers with humans as cowardly and weak as this one.

With a click of her tongue and a flick of her hair she took her time to summon a spear of light, smiling sadistically as she twirled it in her fingers before gripping the shaft of the spear and raising it high as her face twisted from something seductively beautiful into something dark and perversely ugly.

“Now die you Devil scum!” She swung her arm down with all her power, planning on not only spearing him through but pinning him to the ground to further torture him until he died.

However it was not to be as the spear stopped just short of touching his skin, unable to go any further thanks to the thin needles of shadows forming an X shape by piercing through her wrist.

“I'm not letting one of you kill me again.” Kalawarner screamed in pain and ripped her arm away, using her magic to dispel the needles so they didn’t rip her arm open as she did so.

Huffing with a glare that could melt steel she looked at her once curled up target. Watching him slowly rise to his feet, looking almost like he was floating as the shadows stuck to him and curled off his form like vapor. His spiky hair overshadowing his eyes as two sets of wings slowly unfurling from his back.

“Y-You think your fucking Devil powers can stand up to my Light? Are you that stupid or are you ready to die!?” Kalawarner scowled as she cradled her injured arm close to her chest and held the other out to form another spear.

“Light huh?....How, _ironic_” Kaito mumbled as he lifted his hand up to his face, like a puppet being controlled by its master.

“Now Di-KGggahahggg!” The Fallen Angel gurgled and spat out blood as her light spear slowly spluttered out.

Slowly tilting her head down she saw a thick spear of darkness coming out of her very own shadow, stabbing through her torso. Now the only thing keeping her blood and organs inside her.

“Im…p-possible”

“Like I said. I will not die to one of you again. Because there's no redo now. And for once in my life I have the power to _fight back_” The shadows began to encroach on the girl as the spear dissipated, a geyser of blood coming out of her torso as she fell to the ground and sunk into the darkness.

“D-Devil…..sc….u….m……..” And she was gone, leaving only a rapidly weakening Kaito who fell to his knees only moments later, panting and sweating, now from exertion though, unlike a few minutes ago.

‘_I…I did it. I really did it_’ He thought proudly, a tired grin coming to his face before frowning as he looked at the shadows which returned to normal after devouring the dead Fallen Angel.

“I'm sorry that had to happen….But I guess it was you or me” He muttered while shakily getting to his feet, forcing himself to walk through sheer force of will as he made his way home.

And by the time he actually did reach his house his exhaustion had reached a fever pitch. His vision going in and out of focus, just glad that his parents were out tonight. The stairs were a special challenge in and of itself, causing him to nearly collapse three times. The thought of being able to sleep in his nice, comfortable bed being the only thought that allowed him to work through the task and make it to his room. The teen basically slamming his door in his delirious state.

The teen didn’t even attempt to take off his clothes, simply walking to the end of his bed and face planting onto it. Not able to think anything else as he fell asleep in the middle of falling. Unaware of what was happening in the room over involving his brother and a certain red haired Devil.


End file.
